Parapluie de vie
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. I’m dégouuuuuuuting in the rain ! Just dégouuuuuuuting in the rain ! Allez Duo, c’est pas grave XD ! [pour... quelqu'une !]


Auteur : Natsu (c'est moi, pour ceux qui savent pas XD désolée, j'avais envie de dire ça)  
Titre : Parapluie de vie  
Genre : romantchiku, Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer : tous les persos sont à moi et je ne tolèrerai aucun emprunt même partiel ou temporaire… nan c'est une boutade XD  
Note de l'auteur : **fic pour Mithy ! C'était son anniversaire y'a 2 jours (et 2 c'est un bon chiffre :D) (c'est ce qui m'a donné de l'inspi je crois d'ailleurs. Merci !). ****Mot à Mithy (très important !) : si tu me lis, chu trop dégoutée, mon gâteau sur ma review à ta fic il a été zigouillé T.T Il ressemble à rien ! J'ai mis trop longtemps à le faire en plus TTT.TTT  
**Note 2 : **en parlant d'inspi, cette fic a été commencé l'année dernière et abandonnée parce que je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire… encore une fois c'est venu tout seul !

* * *

**

**Parapluie de vie**

Eh voila.

Ca m'apprendra de croire ce qu'une bonne femme en tailleur violet (quelle horrible couleur) raconte devant la carte d'une France avec plusieurs soleils au dessus.

Fichue météo de merde. Elle prévoit un beau temps, un ciel bleu et un 24°…

… et il pleut.

Pile le moment où je suis dehors, comme par hasard.

-

Bon ok, il pleut _avec du soleil_, d'ailleurs va y avoir un arc-en-ciel pas loin, mais il pleut quand même et ça fait chier.

J'ai pas mon parapluie. Parce que bête comme tout, j'ai décidé de ne pas le prendre puisque la pluie n'était pas prévue au programme. Donc je me retrouve sans parapluie (si je n'ai pas de parapluie, ça veut dire que je suis sans parapluie. Perspicacité…), sans manteau (à 24°, je supporte difficilement la veste), bref sans protection.

T-shirt blanc, enfin couleur peau maintenant parce que le blanc c'est transparent surtout quand c'est mouillé. Jean bleu, clair à l'origine, foncé maintenant. Vêtements collés à la peau. Mamelons durcis qu'on voit très bien en dessous de mon t-shirt parce que j'ai froid et que je suis trempé.

Les cheveux… je vous raconte pas. Des mèches collées à la figure, dans le cou, sur la nuque, dans le dos. Et moi quand ils sont mouillés, ils frisent. Et même attachés, je ne ressemble plus à rien. Comme je les porte longs, je ne peux même pas me faire passer pour un mouton. Et quand je mets pas de savon, c'est l'horreur. Je vais rire ce soir pour les démêler.

La pure honte.

-

Vous me direz, je ne suis pas en sucre. Donc je ne vais pas fondre.

Mais c'est quand même chiant d'être sous la pluie sans rien, avec de l'eau qui nous dégouline partout. Dans le cou, dans les yeux, partout.

Heureusement que j'ai mis un t-shirt à manches longues. Au moins j'ai les bras de protégés.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne supporte pas les gouttes de pluie sur ma peau. Je trouve que c'est désagréable.

Et là, je dois prendre le bus à un arrêt sans toit, sans refuge, même pas un arbre, rien, pas d'abris.

Raaah j'aime pas ça.

En plus le bus arrive dans un quart d'heure.

Y'a plus qu'à espérer que les gens qui me vois croient que je suis un poteau.

Et que y'ait aucun potes qui passent par là.

Et que mon pantalon ne déteigne pas sur mes chaussures blanches en toile.

¤regarde un coup¤

Meeeeerde…

Neuves. Neuves qu'elles étaient. Neveux et propres.

-

Mercredi après-midi.

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et baisse la tête.

T'as l'air con avec un parapluie quand y'a un petit pipi de chat qui tombe. T'as aussi l'air con quand t'as pas de parapluie et que c'est le déluge.

Mais vraiment, vraiment très con.

T'es le seul clampin qui n'a même pas un sac ou un cahier pour te protéger. Euh… remarque avec un cahier sur la tête, t'as pas l'air très fin non plus…

Voila ce que c'est d'aller rendre des cours à un pote qui habite loin quand t'as pas de voiture, que tu dois prendre le bus et qu'il pleut.

Voila ce que c'est de faire confiance à la météo.

Voila ce que c'est de ne rien avoir prévu, même quand t'as vu le gros nuage gris très bas dans le ciel.

« Mais nooooon soleil qu'ils ont dit. Soleil. »

Ouais…

-

Voila. Il fallait recopier les cours plus tôt, genre le lendemain de les avoir emprunté, et pas une semaine plus tard.

Il fallait aussi les rendre plus tôt, et pas une semaine après les avoir recopié.

Tant qu'on y est, il valait mieux pas sécher une journée de cours trois semaines auparavant.

Une journée que t'as prise pour aller voir ton copain qui t'a fait une scène parce que vous vous voyiez pas assez.

Pour aller voir ton copain qui deux semaines plus tard t'a lâché parce que « tu comprends, moi j'ai besoin d'une relation plus sérieuse, et ça commence par plus de rendez-vous… ».

Ton copain (ex, maintenant) qui sort maintenant avec un mec qui habite à 200 kilomètres alors que toi t'habite à trois quarts d'heure en bus.

Ton copain (ex, maintenant) qui était tout à fait ton genre. Asiatique (y'a qu'eux qui te foudroient les yeux), les cheveux mi-longs noir de jais, de magnifiques yeux en amande que t'adore, une peau légèrement hâlée, un corps bien entretenu.

Ouais… c'est clair t'es un peu deg parce que niveau physique c'est sûr qu'il assurait. C'était du plat, c'est-à-dire pas de cul (ah si, deux fois, mais sinon pas le temps) mais c'était tonique. C'était du platonique (bon... en fait le mot ne convient pas vraiment). Tu t'emmerdais pas avec lui.

D'un autre coté, des fois il était un peu trop collant à ton goût. A croire que y'avait que ton postérieur qui l'intéressait, vu le pelotage intense auquel t'avais le droit à chaque fois. A croire qu'il prenait ton postérieur pour un antistress aussi. Et à croire qu'il savait pas parler, vu le nombre de pelles que vous avez pu vous rouler à chaque fois.

Mais il était beau, et il emballait bien. Et toi ça te suffisais. Tu connaissais rien d'autre de toute façon.

Enfin moi, pour en revenir à moi.

Y'a exactement trois semaines j'étais entrain de me faire emballer par lui au cinoche, et maintenant…

-

La misère.

-

Quelques deux-trois passants sont sous leur parapluie et ne se soucie pas du pauvre gars qui n'en a pas.

Je suis trempé jusqu'à la moelle. Ca va peut être bien finir par s'arrêter cette pluie de merde. Non ?

Non. Ca redouble. Et le soleil lutte pour ne pas être recouvert plus par les nuages sombres. Mais il a déjà perdu d'avance.

Putain… et le bus qui se grouille pas. Avec un peu de malchance, il arrivera même en retard. Ouh… je le sens venir mais quelque chose de bien, là…

-

Une voiture passe…

… trop près du trottoir.

Trop près du trottoir où je suis planté comme un piquet.

Trop vite.

Je me tourne sur le coté et je ferme les yeux, par reflexe. C'est la seule chose que j'ai le temps de faire pour me protéger.

JE SUIS DEJA MOUILLE MAIS C'EST PAS LA PEINE D'EN RAJOUTER UNE COUCHE !

Bordel… mon pantalon est noir et le bas de mon t-shirt est gris maintenant, ça fait un joli dégradé moche.

Je me les pèle vraiment maintenant.

-

Je jette un regard haineux à la voiture qui file devant sur la route.

Avec ma tête de killer et mes vêtements de clochard, si on me jette une pièce ça m'étonnera même pas.

Quand je me remets perpendiculaire à la route, une personne m'attire les yeux de l'autre coté où je me suis tourné pour tenter d'éviter l'éclaboussure de la voiture.

Y'a quelqu'un qui s'arrête à coté du panneau de bus, à coté de moi.

Sous son parapluie noir, il est à l'abri. Le visage figé, il attend comme moi le bus.

Je regarde un peu sur ce coté.

-

Wah putain nan…

-

J'ai vraiment la poisse. Plus c'est pas possible.

Comme par hasard il est hyper beau.

Comme par hasard j'ai l'air hyper con.

Comme par hasard c'est trop la misère.

-

Il est asiatique.

Il a l'air d'être assez jeune pour qu'en tant normal j'aurais pu prétendre de l'aborder.

Il porte un pull marron près du corps sans trop être moulant avec une chemise beige en dessous, dont le col sort du pull, et un jean bleu foncé mais sec (toute la différence entre quelqu'un qui a la classe, comme lui, et quelqu'un qui a le même jean de la même couleur, mais qu'a pas la classe parce qu'il est plein de flotte, comme moi). Enfin, c'est vrai que mon jean n'est plus bleu maintenant.

Son pull m'indique qu'il a des bras fins et un torse ferme.

Son jean m'indique qu'il a un fessier bien sculpté.

Son visage m'indique que c'est un pur beau mec qui doit être ultra mignon quand il sourit.

Mais l'expression du tout m'indique qu'il se fiche royalement de moi. Ce qui est normal, remarque.

-

Il regarde le panneau de passages des bus, puis sa montre.

Il ne doit pas être pressé car ses yeux désormais sont dans le vide, légèrement baissés.

Il ne trépigne pas sur place, reste immobile sous son parapluie. Ca doit être quelqu'un de patient et de paisible.

Sa main dans la poche confirme le fait que ça doit être quelqu'un de calme, et l'expression de son visage, posée, me dit qu'il n'a pas trop de soucis dans la vie.

Paisible. Tranquille. C'est cool la vie.

Enfin j'en sais rien, mais il a pas l'air triste ni souciant.

Remarque moi non plus, j'ai juste l'air con, c'est tout.

Je suis pitoyable dans mon état, j'ai même pas le mérite de l'aborder. Aucune chance si je lui adresse la parole. Aucun espoir de le brancher. Aucunes _raisons_, car mon état les a toutes enlevées.

C'est là que je me dis que j'aurai mieux fait de rester chez moi. Je regrette même de l'avoir vu et qu'il m'ait vu parce que plus tard il est capable de se dire « Ah nan, pas lui. ». Ou alors avec un peu de chance il me reconnaîtra pas.

Faut déjà qu'il soit gay aussi. A tous les coups il l'est pas s'il me trouve pas misérable. A tous les coups il l'est si c'est le cas.

'Tain. Ca me rappelle de la fois où WuFei m'a dit « va te coiffer d'abord, je t'embrasse pas avec la tête que t'as » quand je suis sorti de la douche au moment où il venait me chercher pour un rendez-vous.

-

Eh, vous savez quoi ? Là, j'ai les boules. J'en ai marre. Il m'arrive que des couilles en ce moment. Je sature.

-

L'asiat à coté est immobile, il semble un peu absent, déconnecté de la réalité.

Bah putain moi aussi, tiens. J'arrive pas à croire que ça m'arrive _réellement_ à moi, tout ce bordel.

En tant réel, je lui aurais demandé l'heure et j'aurai papoté avec lui. Histoire qu'on s'accroche. Mais là c'est même pas la peine, je fais trop pitié.

-

Oh nan.

-

Pas encore, nan.

Une voiture arrive dangereusement vite comme la première.

Oh NAN.

Se trouver une PLANQUE tout de suite !

Attention, c'est une question de secondes.

Six avant l'échéance.

A droite ? Rien.

5.

A gauche ? Rien.

4.

J'ai encore deux choix, vu que le trottoir ne me laisse pas assez de place derrière pour reculer.

3.

Courir devant moi en espérant courir plus rapidement que la bagnole. Et avoir l'air encore plus con.

2.

Ou alors faire comme la première fois. C'est-à-dire rien.

1.

Allez… de toute façon j'ai plus le temps de courir et si je fais un démarrage au quart de tour et que je me casse la gueule en glissant ça sera encore pire.

0.

-

FLOOOSHHHHH.

-

-…

-…

Trois mots.

-Ca. Me. Gave.

Prononcés lentement. Avec un peu lassitude et BEAUCOUP de contenance. Prononcés à mi-voix, pour moi. Mais je crois que l'asiat les a entendus. Il a tourné la tête vers moi.

Ses chaussures ont été mouillées et son bas de pantalon aussi, mais il avait un parapluie et il s'en ait servi.

« Ca me lave ? »

Non.

« Ca me gonfle ? »

OUI. EnOrmément.

J'ai envie de trois choses.

Rentrer chez moi. Me foutre à poil. Prendre un bain. Boire du café chaud.

Quoi ? Comme dirait mon prof de math, « dans la vie y'a trois genres de profs de math. Ceux qui savent compter et ceux qui savent pas compter. (1)». Ca peut s'appliquer aux élèves aussi, nan ?

(Bon ok, je suis même pas en S. Et de toute façon j'aime pas les maths.)

Ou alors de m'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la Terre tellement j'ai honte. J'ai même plus la motivation d'éviter les éclaboussures des prochaines voitures. Je suis blasé.

Blasé de la vie.

-

-Tu veux qu'on se partage mon parapluie ?

Quoi ?

Qui me parle ?

Qui n'a pas honte de me parler ?

Je suis pas encore catégorisé dans le groupe « les approchez pas, ils sont pas dans le coup » ?

C'est l'asiat.

Je dois faire vraiment pitié. 'Tain ça me soûle. J'aurai préféré qu'il me regarde pas et que si on se rencontré un autre moment un autre endroit et dans mon avantage, il me remarque. Mais là c'est fichu.

Je peux toujours me cacher sous mes cheveux si je les détache.

Nan. Ca fait pas discret.

-Au point où j'en suis, je sais pas si ça servirait à grand chose…

-

Je lui sorti ça tout naturellement, avec mon air de paumé et désespéré, juste en le regardant sur le coté.

Lui par contre est sorti de son nuage, et me regarde un peu penché en avant pour essayer de voir mon visage, dissimulé par mes mèches de cheveux que j'ai la flemme de mettre derrière les oreilles.

Nuages. Ciel gris.

Le soleil que je pouvais voir il y a quelques minutes s'est définitivement barré. La nana de la météo s'est définitivement gourée. Si je la croise dans la rue, je lui hurle « Faudra changer de grenouille, ton actuelle est vraiment naze !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

-

-Je parle de ta santé. Tu peux tomber malade.

Je tourne enfin la tête vers lui, genre le mec dans la lune qui atterrit sur Terre, un peu étonné par ce qu'il vient de dire.

Un peu touché.

C'est vrai. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, mais je frissonne depuis la première douche.

Ma peau est un hérissée sous mes vêtements, je le sens.

Et à patauger dans mes chaussures comme ça, si j'attrape pas un rhume d'ici quelques jours c'est que mes anticorps sont des winners.

Mais au moment où je tombe dans ses yeux,

bleus,

je vois une préoccupation, comme une sorte de micro-inquiétude.

En plus que des yeux magnifiques.

Qui me coupe la voix.

Et quand je baisse un peu les yeux pour mieux le détailler, je me rends compte, encore une fois dégouté,

qu'il est parfait.

Et que moi je suis toujours pas présentable.

-

Alors je ne réponds pas.

Je me contente de l'observer comme un débile, pour pas arranger mon cas.

J'entends à peine la nouvelle voiture qui va passer.

Je percute à peine que je vais encore me faire éclabousser.

L'asiat, lui, a bien entendu et a tourné la tête vers la voiture qui arrive, et me prive de la vision de son visage aux traits fins.

Au moment où la voiture va passer, je ferme les yeux, attendant que la trombe d'eau sale, grise, noire, vienne décorer encore un peu mes vêtements.

-

Sérieux, on me connaîtrait pas, on croirait que je suis shooté vu les non-réactions que j'ai.

J'attends de recevoir une nouvelle vague. Prêt à fermer les yeux et à rentrer les épaules, comme c'est les seuls reflexes qu'il me reste.

De me faire tremper encore plus. Histoire de pas pouvoir sécher trop vite. En plus je sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que ces foutues caisses accélèrent quand elles ont l'occasion de rouler sur une flaque d'eau face à un gars trempé de la pointe des cheveux à la semelle de chaussure.

J'attends.

Mais curieusement la bagnole me loupe. Pourtant j'ai pas bougé.

Elle a juste eu mes pieds et mes jambes jusqu'aux genoux.

Je rouvre les yeux.

Sur un parapluie noir.

Je regarde à coté de moi et tombe…

… dans des yeux cobalt.

-

-Tu veux choper une pneumonie ou quoi ?!

-…

J'assimile à peine que c'est à moi que l'asiat parle.

Qu'il s'est déplacé vers moi et m'a protégé de la vague d'eau sale avec un bout de son parapluie, au sacrifice de mouiller un peu plus haut son jean.

Que nos bras se touchent sur le coté.

Qu'il est un peu plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres.

Que maintenant sa manche du bras qui est au contact du mien prend l'humidité et… carrément l'eau parce qu'à ce stade c'est plus du tout de l'humidité.

Je baisse la tête et mon regard tombe vers le sol, et je souris.

-

C'est irréaliste.

Complètement pas juste.

-

Je suis sûr qu'il croit que j'ai envie de me suicider.

Alors que c'est pas le cas, chu simplement dégoûté mais pas à ce point là.

-Eh…

Et puis il baisse d'un ton.

Sa voix s'adoucit, pleine de prévenance, de sollicitude.

Pleine d'attention. De bienveillance.

Pleine d'intérêt, dans le sens où il se soucie de moi.

-Ca va pas ?

Pleine de douceur.

D'humanité.

-

Je relève la tête et j'accentue mon sourire. Dans le genre sourire « tout va super bien, c'est l'éclate totale ! » je suis le best. Je peux faire croire à n'importe qui que tout baigne dans le meilleur des mondes, que je suis le mec le plus heureux de la Terre, ce qui est bien pratique quand je dois cacher une extra mauvaise note à mes parents. Ca marche à tous les coups.

-Si si, ça va, merci.

Sauf que lui ça lui suffit pas. Il a pas l'air convaincu. Et c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

En fait je crois que personne ne s'est soucié de moi comme ça depuis longtemps. Y'avait pas de raisons puisque j'étais toujours joyeux.

J'ai jamais vraiment eu d'attention comme celle-ci, dans la mesure où mes parents je les vois pas souvent, que le soir très tard et le matin très tôt, et que mon copain passait plus son temps à profiter de mon corps qu'à se soucier de ce qui m'arrivait quand on était ensemble.

Là il suffit d'une bonne grosse pluie avec tout pour paraître un pauvre gars démuni sans rien ni personne, et un super beau mec m'offre un bout de parapluie.

C'est encore mieux que des fleurs. Et y'a pas besoin d'acheter de vase.

Si j'avais su, j'aurais réagis plus tôt.

-

La pluie tombe plus fort, et l'eau dégouline du parapluie dans mon cou. Je rentre la tête dans mes épaules comme je peux sous la fraicheur et la sensation désagréable. Le parapluie est petit. Je peux pas virer le mec de son parapluie non plus.

Instinctivement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher non plus de me resserrer un peu plus contre son bras. C'est plus fort que moi. Maintenant que j'ai quelque chose au dessus de ma tête, j'essaye de me faire petit pour rentrer l'autre coté de mon corps dessous.

Il me laisse se resserrer contre lui et aperçoit la cascade d'eau qui se termine sur moi. En retour il essaye d'arranger la place et se tourne vers moi pour me mettre un bras au dessus de mon épaule non protégée et me ramener un peu plus sous le parapluie.

Un peu plus contre lui.

Et je m'abandonne un peu plus.

Je ferme à moitié les yeux. Oublie tout. J'attends quoi déjà ?

-

C'est irréaliste.

C'est complètement dingue.

-

Son bras est toujours au dessus de mon épaule, glisse un peu, et c'est sa main qui rencontre ma peau -enfin mon t-shirt, mais là il est tellement trempé qu'il a fusionné avec ma peau, et il est totalement détendu aussi- et elle est fraiche. Mais par rapport à la température de mon corps, elle me parait tiède.

Pourvue de longs doigts élancés.

J'ai envie d'enlever mes mains de mes poches pour les poser sur ses hanches et le coller plus à moi, ou refermer mes bras sur son cou pour capturer sa chaleur et son odeur légère et agréable qui gagne sur l'odeur de pluie que je peux sentir partout et qui là, me soûle.

Mais je ne bouge pas, de peur qu'il s'écarte de moi. Bah ouais, à la base il me passe un peu de son parapluie c'est pour m'abriter, pas pour que j'en profiter en me frottant à lui. Et puis faut quand même ouvrir les yeux, pourquoi il accepterait les avances d'un mec qui fait trop pitié, alors qu'il est ultra beau et qu'il peut surement se taper n'importe qui vu le comportement qu'il a ?

-

D'un coup j'ai envie que le bus n'arrive pas. Qu'il nous laisse, à moitié enlacés ou qu'il passe devant nous sans nous voir, qu'on puisse attendre un nouveau quart d'heure comme ça.

Ouais j'avoue, encore un peu et c'est certain je tombe archi malade. Mais ça vaut quand même un peu le coup ! Ca dépend le degré de maladie, mais ça me rend tellement bien cette présence contre moi, cette main sur mon épaule, ce bras qui m'entoure, ce torse contre la moitié de mon corps. C'est tellement pas comme d'habitude, c'est tellement mieux.

J'en frissonne de plaisir.

Ca ne lui échappe pas. Il croit que j'ai encore très froid. Il resserre un peu son emprise sur moi. Je me cale un peu mieux contre son torse. Encore pas complètement, mais un peu plus.

-

La pluie ne me dérange plus. Je ne reçois plus d'eau dans le cou.

J'ai plus très froid, car je sens la chaleur monter en moi en plus de celle que me communique le corps bien foutu de l'asiat. Une chaleur bienveillante. Une sensation de bien-être incroyable, comme jamais j'aurais cru ça possible, mouillé jusqu'à la moelle et crade comme tout.

Sauf les mains, que dans mes poches elles sont glacées.

J'hésite à les sortir. Je ne sais pas où les mettre après. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai les arrêter quand elles migreront sur l'asiat.

Je sais pas quelle réaction il peut avoir. Je le connais pas.

Je sais pas non plus ce qu'il pensera de moi au final.

Je n'ai aucune notion du temps, mais là c'est encore pire. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est arrêté, mais quand le bus arrivera il sera passé trop vite.

Je m'imprègne de l'odeur de l'asiatique, et de sa chaleur. J'ai limite envie de fermer les yeux.

J'ai envie de soupirer d'agrément. J'ai le droit ?

-

Finalement je sors mes mains des poches et je les ramène jointes contre mon torse. Comme en compréhension et en réponse, l'asiat me plaque encore un peu contre lui, pour que nos deux corps réchauffent mes mains froides. Et petit à petit je me retrouve tout contre lui, le nez dans son cou que je me retiens d'embrasser ou de caresser avec mes lèvres, mes mains bien protégées et réchauffées.

Son pull va en faire les frais. Il est déjà humide à certains endroits, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Je m'essuie pas contre lui non plus, mais un corps mouillé contre des vêtements secs, c'est pas les vêtements secs qui vont fournir de la sécheresse au corps mouillé, mais bien le corps mouillé qui va les mouiller.

Et vous me croyez si vous voulez, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans les bras (enfin, dans LE bras et contre le corps) d'un mec sans l'embrasser et sans qu'il me pelote. C'est plutôt pas mal. C'est même carrément euphorisant. J'adore. Je vais me scotcher à lui, je pense.

Il me paralyse. Je ne veux plus bouger.

-

Ca me fait penser que là je me rappelle plus de rien.

Avant ce moment, c'est du vent.

Ca me fait penser que je suis jamais tombé amoureux, même de mon ex. Et que j'aimerai bien, finalement, connaître la sensation.

J'aimerai bien l'aimer, lui, cet inconnu qui d'un bras me tient contre lui, de l'autre m'abrite avec son parapluie.

Si je devais tomber amoureux, moi qui n'a pas vraiment de sentiments, j'aimerai que ça soit de lui.

J'aimerai le connaître.

J'aimerai qu'il veuille me connaître aussi.

J'aimerai qu'il ne me considère pas comme un objet.

J'aimerai pouvoir partager mes sensations, mes craintes, mes joies, mes rêves.

Me faire consoler dans ses bras quand j'ai pas le moral.

Avoir des vraies conversations, parler des goûts et des couleurs, de tout et de rien.

Echanger des paroles à mi-voix, front contre front.

Se chuchoter des mots à l'oreille, dans le noir.

Se sourire sans rien dire, en se regardant dans les yeux.

J'aimerai pouvoir lui confier toutes ces pensées sans être jugé.

-

J'entends le bruit du bus qui vient au loin. Qui se rapproche.

Ce bruit résonne pour moi comme la fin d'un moment magique, complètement fou.

La pluie a un peu cessé, mais persiste.

Je n'ai pas envie de me détacher de lui. Pourtant comme sous un accord mutuel télépathique, nos deux corps se séparent, prêts à monter dans le bus qui va bientôt s'arrêter devant nous.

Aucun de nous ne regarde l'autre. Aucunes paroles ne sont échangées. Comme rien de spécial ne s'était passé. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Vu d'un autre angle, il ne s'est rien passé, sinon qu'un inconnu a abrité un autre inconnu sous son parapluie.

Le bus s'arrête. L'asiat repli son parapluie et le secoue. On monte dans le bus. On monte nos cartes d'abonnements. Dans cette ville, les réseaux de bus sont relativement bien foutus et tout le monde a une carte.

Le bus est pratiquement vide. Qui sort de chez soit par un temps pareil ?

(à part moi)

… ?

Je m'assois sur le siège ou en dessous il y a le radiateur. Il va me sécher mes chaussures, mais au moins qu'il va me réchauffer. C'est le propre du radiateur quand il est allumé.

L'asiat s'assit en face de moi.

Je lui ai rien demandé, on s'est à peine parlé (et à peine calé l'un contre l'autre aussi), mais il s'assoit sur le siège en face de moi.

Et il me regarde.

Et moi je regarde par la fenêtre, intimidé.

-

Au bout d'un moment, on ne s'est toujours rien dit. Le bus roule. J'en ai pour une demi-heure vers l'arrêt que je prends de chez moi. Je vais pas la mettre à l'eau elle aussi.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il me regarde toujours. Je décide de lancer la discussion d'un air léger, enjoué.

-Tu abrites souvent des gars comme moi sous ton parapluie quand il pleut ?

Il esquisse un sourire, émet un minuscule rire silencieux, baisse les yeux, puis les relève sur moi.

-Non. Mais t'avais l'air patraque.

C'est gentil de se préoccuper de moi quand j'ai l'air d'une patate.

-Et alors ? Tu prends les gens que tu connais pas dans tes bras quand ils ont l'air patraque ?

La discussion est d'une sincérité effrayante et tellement amusante à la fois, que mon sourire doit encore faire un kilomètre de long sur ma figure.

-Non. Mais j'ai eu tort ?

-

En mon fort intérieur, c'est clair que NON, il n'a pas eu tort. M'enfin c'est pas une raison.

-Tu sais, on peut rencontrer n'importe qui, qui embobine facilement, avec pas forcement des bonnes intentions en tête…

Par contre, ses raisons d'avoir fait ça me rendent curieux. J'aimerai bien les savoir.

-… alors j'espère que tu fais pas partie de ces gens.

Il continu à sourire, détendu, installé au fond de son siège.

-Pas du tout. T'avais l'air d'avoir besoin qu'on te console… que t'aies pas de parapluie par ce temps !

J'éclatai de rire suivit de près par lui, un rire moins exubérant que le miens, mais franc quand même.

-Pourquoi tu sors par ce temps ?

-Je suis allé chez ma copine.

-Ah !

-

Je me mords discrètement la lèvre.

Soit il est bi, soit il est hétéro avec une âme de prêtre, pour s'être occupé de moi comme il l'a fait en attendant le bus.

-Et je l'ai plaqué.

-Ah…

La vache, à croire que j'ai perdu mon vocabulaire à force d'être sorti avec WuFei.

-J'ai appris qu'elle m'avait trompé. Et de toute façon ça faisait un mois qu'on se voyait plus alors qu'on habite dans la même ville.

-Et… t'es triste ?

-Non. Même pas. Je sais pas pourquoi je me suis mis avec elle. Elle a insisté, j'ai pas voulu lui foutre un râteau parce qu'elle était super gentille… Résultat maintenant elle pleure. J'y peux rien, elle aurait pleuré avant si j'avais refusé de sortir avec elle. C'est de sa faute ce qu'il lui arrive.

-Bah elle exagère un peu, elle pleure alors que c'est à cause d'elle que tu la quittes. Enfin moi je suis pas là pour juger ni critiquer…

-Non t'as raison, mais elle pleure parce qu'elle est trop désolée, qu'elle sait qu'elle a tout gâché, qu'elle a voulu que je lui laisse une dernière chance mais que j'ai dis que c'était pas possible. Ca menait à rien, tout ça. Je suis pas super rancunier, mais c'est normal que je le prenne un peu mal avec mon égo que ma copine ait cédé à un autre mec et que l'autre mec se l'ait tapé.

-Si c'est une question affaire de couette…

-C'est ça.

-Mais ça veut pas forcément dire que tu la satisfaisais pas.

-N'empêche elle lui a pas dit « non, je suis servie. »

-Ca veut rien dire. Y'a des filles faciles.

-

Mais j'y crois pas… je joue au psy et il m'envois même pas balader ! Et il me déballe sa vie sexuelle comme ça, ça le dérange pas…

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, au fait ?

-Parce que tu doutais de moi. Et toi, pourquoi t'étais dehors, par ce temps, et habillé comme si on était au printemps alors qu'on est à la mi-septembre ?

-Oh… moi j'ai plaqué personne, je me suis fait plaqué y'a une semaine déjà. Nan, j'étais juste allé rendre des cours à un pote et je croyais qu'il allait faire beau.

-Tu t'es fais plaqué y'a une semaine ?

-Ouais. L'usure. On était pas fait pour être ensemble.

Il hocha la tête.

Je lui raconte ma vie privée moi aussi. C'est du délire. Je le connais depuis presque vingt minutes et je sais même pas son nom, et on se parle de notre vie sentimentale.

-T'as pas froid ?

-

Sa voix me sorti de ma petite nostalgie.

Je grelotte un peu à cause des vêtements trempés, mais je peux pas faire autrement.

-Si, un peu.

-Tu veux pas mon pull ?

-Si je le mets, je vais et le tremper et le salir.

-Ca se lave, tu sais.

-Ca te dérange pas ? Tu vas pas avoir froid, toi ?

-Sinon, je te le proposerai pas. Et moi au moins je suis sec.

Trop content de faire d'une pierre deux coups (se réchauffer un peu et avoir SON pull qui sent bon), j'acquiert d'un « Ok » en haussant les épaules. Il l'enlève et me le donne. Je le mets sur mes épaules.

-

-…

-Quoi ?

-Mets-le, là il sert à rien.

-Mais mon t-shirt est mouillé.

-Enlève le, Neuneu.

Je ris à son surnom « Neuneu » parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Hilde, une de mes meilleures potes, qui m'appelle presque pareil, « Nunuche ».

Le t-shirt anciennement blanc est vite retiré et laisse place à un pull sec, chaud et doux.

-

-Tu vas où ?

L'espace d'un instant j'étais limite à me prendre dans mes bras avec le pull sur moi, tellement il est agréable, mais l'asiat me tira encore une fois de mes pensées.

-A l'arrêt Marcel Pagnol. J'habite à dix minutes à pieds après. Faudra que tu me fasses penser de te rendre ton pull avant d'être arrivé à l'arrêt, au fait. Sinon je vais l'embarquer avec moi.

-Et tu vas remettre ton t-shirt mouillé sur toi et rentrer sous la pluie comme ça ?

-Ben… ouais ?

-Dix minutes, sous la pluie.

-Ouais.

-Avec ton t-shirt froid.

-Euh… ben, pas trop le choix. J'aurais pu t'acheter ton pull mais j'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

Encore une fois on ria ensemble.

L'idée ne m'enchante pas, mais alors à un point… Remettre le t-shirt froid et mouillé et retourner sous la pluie, après avoir goûté à un radiateur et à un pull vachement confortable me semble être impossible à réaliser. Surtout que faut pas rêver, mon t-shirt ne sera jamais sec dans vingt minutes.

Je peux toujours partir en courant et voler le t-shirt… mais ça sera pas sympa après tout ce qu'il a fait. A moins qu'il me raconte des bobards depuis le début dans le but de me draguer et de me mettre dans son lit.

Mais… si c'était le cas, il aurait commencé à être plus insistant, et me faire des compliments à la con pour m'amadouer, comme tous les dragueurs font.

-Si tu veux… je peux aller jusqu'à chez toi et comme ça t'aura le parapluie en plus.

-C'est une blague ??

-Aussi gros que ça puisse paraître, non. J'ai rien à faire de mon après-midi. Enfin faudra que je bosse après, mais je peux me libérer de trois quarts d'heure.

-

Ce gars est vraiment étrange.

D'un coté, il est beau et semble honnête. De l'autre, on propose pas des trucs comme ça sans raison. Ma conscience me dit de me méfier un peu.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je suis à l'université technologique. Et ma chambre est juste trois arrêts avant le tien.

-Je suis encore au lycée.

-Ca m'empêche de te passer mon pull jusqu'à chez toi ?

Chez moi, il n'y a personne. J'aimerai vraiment me convaincre que ce gars est sympa et que tout ce qu'il dit est vrai, et tout ce qu'il fait est dans l'unique but de ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis et de m'éviter une grosse crève.

Mais quand on connaît pas une personne, aussi clean qu'elle puisse paraître, on ne peut pas ne pas se poser des questions.

-

-Non.

Malgré tout je marche.

Il m'a séduit.

C'est peut être dangereux, je m'en fous même si j'ai pas le droit.

Il dégage vraiment des ondes positives et je me sens bien avec lui.

-Mais je peux ne pas venir, aussi. Tu me donnes ton numéro, et on s'appelle pour que tu me rendes mon pull un jour ou l'autre.

NON. Définitivement non. C'est tout où rien.

-Non, tu peux venir. En plus ça m'évitera de me prendre la douche pendant dix minutes.

-Comme tu veux. Mon arrêt est le prochain. Je descends pas, t'es sûr ?

Je regarde dehors et aperçois des immeubles, de chambres universitaires sûrement. Ca n'a pas l'air super joyeux vu de l'extérieur, mais on raconte que l'ambiance est généralement bonne parmi les étudiants. Une des raisons qui me pousse à étudier pour avoir mon bac.

-Oui.

-

Les dix minutes qui suivirent, on discuta un peu de ce qu'on faisait dans la vie à part bosser. J'appris qu'il avait vingt ans et lui apprit que j'en avais même pas dix-huit, même si c'était pour bientôt.

Il s'appelle Heero, et sur les papiers lors de sa naissance, ils ont fait une faute d'orthographe. Ses parents étant japonais voulaient l'appeler « Hiro » comme au Japon c'est un nom normal. Mais ça a été écrit à l'anglaise (2).

-Tes parents devaient être verts.

-Ils le sont toujours. Quand ils m'écrivent ou qu'ils parlent de moi à l'écrit, c'est toujours « Hiro » qu'ils mettent.

-Ils ont pas pu changer ?

-Ils ont déménagé et se sont installés en France très peu de temps avant l'accouchement. Ils n'ont pas réussi à faire correctement les directives. C'est con mais c'est comme ça.

Mais je n'appris rien d'autre.

Rien d'autre sur sa vie privée, quelque chose qui aurait pu me mettre sur la voie pour trouver ses préférences sexuelles.

Parce que s'il est bi, y'a pas moyen, s'il est clean je m'accroche à lui.

S'il l'est pas, le voir me décevra plus qu'autre chose et j'arrêterai ce jour même de le fréquenter.

-

On parla aussi un peu sur le chemin jusqu'à chez moi, sur le temps de merde, le fait que mes vêtements tout propres étaient bons pour la machine, qu'il fallait aussi que je cherche mon parapluie si demain je voulais aller en cours sans refaire le même scénario qu'aujourd'hui. Des banalités, quoi. Il me répondit que de toute façon, de son coté, il avait l'intention de faire une machine d'ici le lendemain donc il rajouterait ses vêtements d'aujourd'hui, et que c'est pas compliqué le parapluie ne lui appartenait pas. Il l'a emprunté à sa voisine de palier.

Et on arriva face à ma porte.

Et c'est là que mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

C'est au moment où je tournai la clef dans la serrure que je me demandais ce qu'il allait faire.

Quand je poussai la porte et que j'entrai avec lui que j'eus un doute.

Un doute naturel, mais rien ne se passa. Il ne se jeta pas sur moi en m'arrachant mes vêtements et en me violant comme mes parents m'ont menacé qu'il m'arrive si je fréquentais des gens louches ou si j'invitais une personne que je connaissais pas à la maison.

-

-Ok. Euh…je peux te proposer quelque chose à boire de chaud, tant qu'on y est, maintenant que t'es chez moi.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

-Café ? Thé ? Chocolat ?

-Café, s'il te plait.

-Je prépare le café, et je me prends une douche. Je fais rapide, comme ça je te rends vite ton pull.

-Je ne suis pas pressé de m'enfermer dans ma chambre à réviser alors qu'il fait moche dehors. Ca me déprime un peu de bosser avec ce temps.

-Ouais, moi aussi, mais c'est toujours mieux que de bosser enfermé dans une petite chambre alors que dehors il fait un super beau soleil.

-C'est sûr.

Et pendant que je préparais le café, (et que je me servais un verre d'eau, non sans renverser la bouteille sur moi, putain j'en ai MA CLAQUE DE L'EAU !!!) j'appris que depuis qu'il était en chambre universitaire, comme il ne savait pas faire la cuisine, il se nourrissait de plats à mettre au microonde, ou de pâtes ou de riz. Moi je lui répondis que comme mes parents partaient tôt et rentraient tard, je me faisait moi-même à manger depuis le collège et que j'avais appris à bien équilibrer les repas seulement depuis le milieu du lycée.

Des trucs banals, qui me permettent de commencer à savoir sa vie et de comparer avec la mienne.

Des trucs de la vie courante, qui me permettent de fixer une idée sur lui.

-

Ma douche, je l'ai prise aussi rapidement qu'on peut quand on est super crade et qu'on a des cheveux longs emmêlés et immondes.

Donc j'ai pris vingt minutes.

Et lui il aura poireauté dans la cuisine en attendant son pull que j'aurai pu lui donné dés le départ. J'ai même pas émit l'idée que je pouvais lui rendre plus tôt.

Quand je sorti de la douche, propre, avec des vêtements propres et secs, une serviette sur les épaules, les cheveux lâchés et éparpillés dans mon dos, je lui rendis son pull d'un air gêné.

-Désolé, j'ai été long.

-Mais non, ça va. Je ne mets pas cinq minutes pour boire un café.

Il me regarde encore et prend le pull.

-Oui je sais, je fais peur quand je sors de la douche avec mes cheveux…

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Mon ex.

-Ton ex n'a pas de goût.

Je souris, embarrassé du compliment.

Et il n'a pas encore dit un truc du genre mon ex c'est une fille puisque je suis un mec. Il aurait pu dire « Ton ex est conne », non.

Je commence vraiment à l'apprécier plus que pour son physique.

-Va falloir que j'y aille. Merci pour le café.

-Merci pour le pull et le parapluie. Tu sais quoi ? Par un moment j'ai cru que…

-Que je faisais tout ça pour te piéger.

-

Je baissai la tête, jouant avec un coin de ma serviette sur mes épaules.

-Euh… ouais.

-C'est compréhensible. J'aurais été à ta place, je me serais méfié aussi.

Et sa sincérité me toucha. La chaleur de ses paroles et la gentillesse de ses gestes jusqu'à là m'étonne encore, car je n'avais plus l'habitude de tant d'indulgence et de précaution à mon égard.

Je le raccompagna à l'entrée et quand il fut sur le perron et moi, à la porte, il soupira.

-Bon bah… peut être à un de ces jours.

-Ouais…

Mais il ne s'en alla pas les secondes qui suivent.

Il resta planté devant moi, et moi planté devant lui. A me regarder dans les yeux, et moi à plonger dans les siens.

Et ces secondes, quatre ou cinq, me semblèrent tellement longues… tellement longues…

Au bout de ces secondes infiniment longue, alors qu'aucun de nous ne s'était décidé à tourné le dos à l'autre, ou même à bouger, il se rapprocha, sans hésitation.

Pas rapidement. Pas lentement.

Juste naturellement.

Comme si ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les pressant légèrement.

Quelques secondes.

Cinq ou six.

Qui passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Sans que je puisse vraiment apprécier son goût, sentant juste une pointe de mon café préféré, celui que je lui avais fait pendant qu'il attendait et qu'il avait bu. Sans que qu'on approfondisse ce baiser symbolique.

Il reste pur. Simple. Doux.

Juste en savourant à peine ses lèvres onctueuses et son parfum presque euphorisant.

Ces secondes écoulées, il se détacha de moi, me lança un dernier regard intense mais rapide, qui voulait dire plein de choses, et se retourna pour ouvrir son parapluie, le mettre au dessus de sa tête et s'en aller tranquillement, une main dans une poche.

Et moi je suis toujours planté là.

Je le regarde s'éloigner.

-

Petit à petit, je le perds de vue. Il est déjà parti.

Je rentre. Il fait froid. Je me sens vide. Perdu. Il me manque quelque chose, quelqu'un.

J'erre dans les premiers temps dans ma maison silencieuse, au calme trop pesant. Je cherche un truc à faire. Mais je ne pense qu'à lui.

Puis je me dis qu'il faudrait que je lave le bol qu'il a utilisé. Alors je fini dans la cuisine.

Et je vois un bout de papier sur la table.

Un post-it, comme ceux de ma mère qu'elle utilise souvent pour me rappeler de poster une lettre, ou de téléphoner à telle personne.

Et un stylo, aussi. Celui de ma mère qui est toujours dans la cuisine à coté des post-it.

Il n'était pas là, avant. Il a bougé.

Le post-it, quelqu'un a écrit dessus. Et ce n'était pas là avant que je prenne ma douche.

_06-87-47-96-24_

OWARI

* * *

**N'appelez pas ce numéro, je l'ai écris au pif XD.**

**Voila, beh dites donc, elle était pas sencée être aussi longue ! J'espère que vous vous êtes pas endormi en cours de route !**

**Allez, merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous !**

**(1) Un prof de math m'a sorti ça XD je trouve que c'est très fort**

**(2) Je sais pas si c'est possible dans la réalité, mais c'est vraiment gros XD**

**PS : on parle de parapluie, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de la pub pour la chanson « Umbrella » de Dir en grey, composée par le plus beau et le meilleur batteur de tous les temps :D ! Faut voir en live sur youtube.**


End file.
